


Summer Vibin'

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Fluff, Multi, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Psiionic's eyes are sensitive. Luckily Hal has robot eyes so he doesn't *really* need his shades, he *graciously* allows Psiionic to wear them. Roxy is hype.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde/The Psiionic
Series: Just Art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Prospit





	Summer Vibin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokess/gifts).



> There is no tag for this ship, that's how you know it's a spicy meatball. I love these 3, thank you for getting me thinking about them. I hope you enjoy! ♥

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/50032198187/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
